1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a unit cell area is decreased according to high integration of a semiconductor device, electrical reliability may need to be ensured. For example, as the unit cell area becomes smaller, the possibility of transporting electrons from one cell channel to an adjacent cell channel may be higher, which may cause malfunctions of a transistor such as data loss.